Skydoesminecraft's Secret
by GamerGirl Legends
Summary: Sky has a secret, what is it? Wanna find out? Read this story and you will find out the chilling secret of Skydoesminecraft!
1. Chapter 1: The Encounter

[A/N: This is by me, Ann, and I know I'm working on like three stories at the same time but I want to spread my stories around... If that makes sense... But anyways, I hope you guys continue to read this story of Skydoesminecraft!]

* * *

><p>Sky gripped his budder pickaxe in his hand. "Ready guys?" He asked, Jason and Ty nodded. They all jumped, the ravine cut deep into the earth, they landed on a rock overhang, a few hundred blocks from the bottom. "There," Jason said, pointing to another overhang that was about twenty blocks down.<p>

They leapt, landed with a thud on the next overhang. "Nearly there." Ty said, they jumped to another overhang. "Come on." Sky said, they jumped down the rest of the way.

They looked around, three caves branched off in different directions. "Let's split up." Sky suggested. "Ok." Ty and Jason agreed. Sky walked down the middle cave, Jason down the left, Ty down the right.

* * *

><p>Sky walked down the dark caves. They seemed deserted, which was strange. He didn't even hear a monster, let alone see one. He heard a shuffling behind him, like quick footsteps. He turned, seeing nothing. Every so often, he'd place a torch, keeping his path lit.<p>

All the torches he'd placed had disappeared. "What the?" Sky said, placing a torch on the wall next to him. He turned and began to walk deeper into the cave. He heard another noise behind him. As he turned, he saw that the torch he'd placed had become a redstone torch. "What the hell?"

Sky walked over and took down the red stone torch, placing another regular torch down. He continued walking. He turned a corner, at the end of it was a dead-end, but the dead-end had a vein of budder!

A grin grew on Sky's face, he ran Towards the budder. "Finally, god I've wanted budder so badly!" Sky said, digging his pick into the stone around the budder.

As he mined the first ore, he saw that behind the budder was a room. He couldn't see clearly inside so he mined a hole big enough to crawl through. When he was inside the room, he saw red stone torches lining the walls the center, a Herobrine Shrine stood. Sky heard something behind him, he turned, but saw no one.

He heard the noise again. He turned quickly, drawing his budder sword. "You really think you can defend yourself with that flimsy thing?" A familiar voice asked. The sword suddenly melted out of Sky's hands. "What the hell?" He said, watching the melted sword drip to the floor.

Suddenly, the redstone torches disappeared, leaving the room in complete darkness. He saw two white eyes staring at him from the other end of the room. He tried to turn and run but he felt frozen.

"You can't run, Sky." The voice said. The red stone torches suddenly reappeared, Sky saw Herobrine standing only a few blocks away from him. "What do you want, Herobrine?" Sky asked, his voice hinted that he was very scared.

Herobrine did not reply, he grinned, stepping towards Sky. "Stay away from me!" Sky said. Herobrine stopped, inches from Sky. His eyes began to glow white. "Join me, Sky, or pay the price of your ignorance." Herobrine said, threat in his voice.

"I'll never join you, I've spent my life hating you, I'm not going to join you any time soon." Sky retorted, his voice filled with hatred. "You cannot run away from who you are, Sky!" Herobrine said loudly, he ripped off Sky's shades. Sky's eyes were pure white, just like Herobrine's.

"I can! I will!" Sky shouted. "If that is what you wish." Herobrine said, he threw Sky's shades aside. Sky still could not move, inside he was quite scared. Herobrine grabbed Sky's throat, choking him. Sky could suddenly move again, he tried to break free of Herobrine's grip, but he was too strong.

"Let him go!" Jason shouted, an arrow shot at Herobrine, sticking into his hand. He yelled in pain, dropping Sky to the ground. Sky got up, shielding his eyes so Ty and Jason could not see them.

Herobrine ripped the arrow out of his flesh, throwing it away from him. Sky ran to where Herobrine had thrown his shades, he grabbed them and put them back on quickly. "Sky, run!" Ty shouted.

In Herobrine's hand, a ball of flame formed, he threw it at Sky, but he missed by inches. Sky sprinted to where his friends were, they'd opened up the small gap they had made earlier and were beckoning him towards them.

He made it just as another ball of fire shot at him. He ducked, the fireball barely singed his hair. He stood up, he and his friends dashed down the tunnel. Luckily, no mobs greeted them. When they'd made it back into daylight, they were panting for breath, lungs burning.

"What the crap just happened?" Jason asked. "Yeah, why was Herobrine trying to kill you and stuff?" Ty asked. "Guys..." Sky sighed. "I have something to tell you..."

* * *

><p>[AN: Hey guys, sorry the first chapter was so short, I'm pretty busy so yeah. I'll still post chapters on all my stories as often as I can, thank you and goodbye until next time!]


	2. Chapter 2: The Attack

[A/N: Hey guys, I'm sorry that my chapters have been pretty short recently. I'll try to post as often as possible. Thank you for still reading my stories, have a great day! ~Ann]

* * *

><p>"What!" Ty shouted. "You're Herobrine's son! Why didn't you tell us?" Jason asked. "I didn't know what you guys would think if you knew..." Sky said quietly. "I don't believe you! Prove it!" Ty said. Sky took off his shades, revealing his pure white eyes.<p>

Both Jason and Ty's eyes widened. Sky put the shades back on. "Okay then... So you _are _Herobrine's son..." Ty said. Sky nodded and sighed. "Are there anymore children of Herobrine?" Jason asked.

Sky nodded, "This guy, Kek, and this girl, Diana." "What does Herobrine want with you?" Ty asked. "He wants us-and by us I mean me, Kek, and Diana-to join him, if we don't, he'll kill us." Sky replied.

"Who's your mom?" Jason asked. "Her name is Ordena. She is a witch, but she's not mean. She's nice." Sky said. "What-" Ty was about to ask another question, but he was quickly cut off by Sky, "Will you stop asking me questions!" "Sorry dude, but this is just kinda crazy, we're curious." Ty said.

Jason nodded in agreement. "I have a little question for you two, what are we gonna do when Sky Army finds out about this?" Sky asked. Jason and Ty thought for a moment, Jason answered, "We don't tell them." "It's going to get around quick, if we let one even just _one_ person in Sky Army know, the _whole_ army will know in an hour at least." Sky said.

"Yeah, but we aren't telling anyone." Ty said. "But, we don't have to tell anyone, it just takes one overheard conversation to figure it out!" Sky said. "Then we'll just make sure no one is able to listen in, like, we'll go here or something." Jason said.

Ty yawned, "Man, I need a coffee." Sky and Jason looked at him, "What? I need a freaking coffee." Ty said. "Come on, we'd better get back, it might not really be safe to be here now." Jason said.

The three stood up. They climbed out of the ravine, judging by the location of the sun, it was about 10:00am. They made it back to Sky Army base quickly. Sky glanced around nervously behind his shades. One recruit noticed his worried look, she walked over to him. "Sir?" She asked, her face was hidden by her budder helmet.

Sky turned to look at her. "What's wrong?" She asked him. "What are you talking about? Nothing's wrong!" Sky said a little too defensively. "Are you sure?" She asked. "Yes, I'm sure!" Sky said, his voice rising, he turned, walking down the budder encrusted halls.

Jason and Ty caught up to him, "What was that all about?" Ty asked, a coffee was in his hand. "What was what about?" Sky asked, his voice was slightly different, a white glow was barely visible under his shades.

"You seem...uh...upset...or something..." Jason said. Sky let out a long sigh, "Sorry just, kinda tense...It's not everyday your father tries to kill you..." Sky said. "Psh, no duh." Ty said.

They didn't hear the shuffle of footsteps behind them, it was the recruit who'd asked Sky what was wrong. Her face was still obscured by her shining helmet. She snuck down the hall after them, undetected. "Do you have any powers?" Jason asked. "Huh?" Sky said. "Powers? You're Herobrine's son, don't you have powers?" Jason asked. "Oh, yeah." Sky said.

The recruit gasped quietly. "What kind of powers?" Ty asked, taking a sip of his coffee. "Uh...I can teleport, fireballs, uh...other stuff." Sky said. "Cool." Ty said. Sky shrugged. The recruit pushed her helmet out of her face, her eyes were a glowing purple, her skin was covered in black scales.

Out of her small backpack, she pulled a bow. She silently followed the three as she loaded the bow. The three stopped at a door, Sky reached for the handle to open it. The recruit aimed her bow at Sky's exposed throat.

She pulled back the string of her bow, ready to release the arrow. The creak of them wooden bow alerted Jason, Sky, and Ty. They turned towards the sound, they saw the girl standing there. The black scales on her skin reflected the light of the glowstone lamps.

"I've been searching for you, Sky. The children of Herobrine. Now that I've found you, I'm going to kill you." The girl said, her voice was low and rough. Her purple eyes glistened maniacally.

Sky's white eyes widened behind his shades. "Who are you anyways?" Ty asked, taking another sip of his coffee. "The name's Ender." The girl said, a bit of purple hair fell into her face. "Sir!" Running footsteps could be heard from around the corner. "Attack!" The boy shouted, rounding the corner. He saw Ender, her bow poised to shoot Sky in the throat.

The boy's eyes widened. "Any last words, Skydoesminecraft?" Ender asked. The boy had silently drawn a dagger, he ran at Ender from behind. Ender heard his footsteps, but before she could turn to stop him, she felt the dagger dig into her back. Black gooey blood began to flow from the wound. She dropped to the ground, the dagger in her back.

Sky flashed a thankful smile at the recruit. "Now, about that attack?" Sky asked.

* * *

><p>Jason, Ty, Sky, and the recruit had taken off running as soon as the recruit had said who were attacking. They were a group called the Survivors. They are the few who survived the Endeman's stare but were cursed with the powers of the Ender.<p>

Ender, the girl who had tried to kill Sky, had been one of many placed spies. There were many others, but those spies were scattered all over the world. As they emerged from the base, they saw the Survivors battling Sky Army.

It was easy to tell who was on who's side. The Sky Army battlers wore budder armor from head-to-toe. A budder sword clutched in their hand. The Survivors wore cloaks of midnight black, using daggers, bows, and iron swords.

"Sky Army!" Sky shouted, his voice rang over the battle sounds. "Show no mercy!" His voice had a strange tone to it. It wasn't his own. Not completely.

He drew his budder sword from its sheath. He charged into battle. Jason and Ty followed. Ty, coffee in one hand sword in the other. Jason, jet pack ready to roll, a sword clutched tightly in his fist.


	3. Chapter 3: Diana

Sky jabbed his sword hard into his attacker's stomach. The attacker gasped in pain as Sky yanked out the sword. Sky's eyes darted around, looking for another attacker. Many of the Survivors lay dead on the ground. None of Sky Army though, many were badly injured but none dead.

Another survivor charged at him, her iron sword clutched tightly in her fist. Sky ducked as she sliced at him. He jumped up and jabbed at her chest. She darted back, but the attack did injure her. It dug into her black-scaled skin hard. She yelled in pain as she jumped back.

Sky charged at her, his budder sword dug into her heart. He wrenched the sword violently, ripping it out of her. The girl dropped to the ground, black blood oozing from the wound.

* * *

><p>Ty took a quick sip of his coffee as he sliced a Survivors' neck open. "Ty! Look out!" Jason shouted, he wasn't too far away, fighting another one of the Survivors. Ty turned and saw a man who was larger than he was charge at him.<p>

He yelled in surprise, spilling his hot coffee onto the attacker. The man's face contorted into an expression of pain as the coffee burned his skin. "No! Not my coffee!" Ty shouted. Then, realizing he had a chance, he took his sword and stabbed the man in the stomach. He twisted the sword quickly, he slid it out and jabbed again in the neck.

The man cried out in pain and fell to the ground as Ty dashed away to help Jason who was being attacked now by two of the Survivors.

* * *

><p>"Thanks." Jason said to Ty as the two attacks fell to the ground. "No problem." Ty replied, running off to help a recruit who was being ganged up on. Jason headed off too, he saw someone who was sneaking up on Sky from behind as Sky stabbed a boy in the throat.<p>

"Sky! Watch out!" Jason shouted, he ran at the one who was sneaking up behind Sky. He made it just as Sky turned around, the other he'd stabbed was kneeled over in pain. Jason cut open Sky's new attacker's side. The attacker fell back, but quickly jumped forward again, swinging at Jason.

Sky's eyes glowed slightly brighter under his shades, he viciously charged at the attacker, stabbing him in the ribs. The attacker doubled over. "Thanks." Jason said. Sky didn't reply, he ran off towards two Survivors who were facing off with one Sky Army recruit.

* * *

><p>The battle raged nearby. Diana could see it from the tree she sat on. She spotted her older brother instantly. He wore no armor as protection, a budder sword in his hands.<p>

She lowered the hood on her white cloak. Her long, blonde hair hung around her shoulders. She took a deep breath, jumping from the tree and mounting her white horse. She _thwiped _the horse's brown, leather reins and the horse galloped towards the battle.

Her white eyes were hidden by her stylish sunglasses. She stopped the horse near the battle, not too close. There were not many Survivors left, at the least, twenty. She dismounted her horse. She watched the battle from where she was. Waiting for it to end.

* * *

><p>It ended very quickly. The Survivors were outnumbered. There was no way for them to retreat. When Diana realized that the battle had ended, she lifted her hood and walked towards her brother.<p>

He noticed her coming, he watched her as she approached. "Who are you?" Sky asked. "Take a guess." Diana said. She lowered her hood and removed her sunglasses. "Diana? Where have you been?" Sky asked. "Around." Diana replied, she put her sunglasses back on.

Ty and Jason walked up to them, "Hey." Jason said. "Who's this?" Ty asked, he had a new cup of coffee in his hand, he took a sip of it. "This is my sister, Diana." Sky said, his voice didn't have the tone to it, the one it had before. It was normal.

"Nice to meet you." Jason said. "Dang girl, you're hot." Ty said. Diana grabbed Ty's coffee and splashed it on his face. "It burns!" Ty shouted. "Two things." Diana said. "One, you're not my type. Two, I'm way out of your league anyways." Sky laughed, "That's Diana for you."

"Let's get inside," Jason said, trying not to laugh as Ty shouted, "It burns! Agh!" "it's getting late." They walked inside, many of the recruits already had, others still stood on the battlefield, helping others who were injured.

"So, how have you been?" Diana asked Sky as they walked to Sky's room. "Good, other than the fact that I ran into dad earlier..." Sky said. "What!" Diana shouted, drawing the attention of some recruits who were headed towards the treatment area. "Keep it down." Sky said to Diana.

"We don't need the entire army to come question us." Jason agreed. "Why would they do that, all I said was what." Diana asked. "Eh, they might think something's wrong." Ty said, the front of his shirt was pasted to his body by the coffee, his face and a bit of his hair was also wet.

"Well, anyways, ya, me, Ty, and Jason we're mining and he found me. He could've killed me, but Jason and Ty came along and saved me. "Well, thank Notch for that." Diana said. They reached Sky's room and went inside, locking the door behind them.

Suddenly, both Sky's and Diana's eyes began to glow brightly beneath their sunglasses. They gripped the sides of their heads as they both got a sharp pain in their heads. They heard their brother's in their minds, accompanied by their father's. "_Have you made your decision yet?_" That was their father, then Kek, "_Yes, and I've been thinking about it. Yes. I will join you._" Diana and Sky gasped as the pain went away.

"No!" Diana shouted. "What?" Ty asked, taking off his shirt to change into a clean one. "Kek has joined Herobrine!" Sky shouted. Diana turned to look at Ty. "Put a shirt on weirdo." She said. "I was going to, jeez." Ty said.


	4. Chapter 4: Kek

[A/N: Wow guys, over a hundred views! I'm so happy! Thank you for reading my stories, also, Rebos is working on a little story of her own, I hope that once it is out you'll all read it! Anyways, thank you so much for all the support and, if you've got any questions, (even for the characters :P) then don't hesitate to PM me or put it in the reveiws! On with the story!]

* * *

><p>"Why would Kek join Herobrine?" Ty asked, putting on a clean shirt. "I don't know, he's always hated him, why join him now?" Sky replied, staring out the window. "How did you guys even know he joined him?" Jason asked.<p>

"It's really weird but, we have this ability to hear each other like, when we're in different places... It's like mind reading, except we don't read only thoughts, we can hear each other." Diana explained. "And people or things that they hear." Sky added.

"That's cool." Ty said. "What are you gonna do if your little army finds out?" Diana asked Sky. "Honestly, I have no idea." Sky replied. What could he do? If they found out, what would they think? What would they do?

"We just have to make sure they don't find out." Sky said. Outside, the sun was nearly completely set. The horizon was pink in the fading sunlight. The moon was peaking over the east horizon.

"Let's get some sleep." Ty said, taking off his headset. "Okay, I'm beat." Jason said, yawning. "Cya in the morning, Sky." Ty said, walking out of the room. Jason followed, "Goodnight." The door closed behind Jason, leaving Diana and Sky alone. "I'm gonna go sleep." Diana said, she walked to the window Sky had looked out of and slid it open.

"Where are you going?" Sky asked as Diana began to climb over the window sill. "I like to sleep outside and I'm too lazy to go to the door." Diana replied, she leapt out of the window, landing lightly on the ground.

"Goodnight!" Sky called to her. Sky sighed, he was about to close the window when he suddenly had a nagging feeling, a thought came into his mind, _What if I am putting Jason and Ty in danger? What if something happens to them. If my father had the chance, he would murder them for trying to help me..._ Sky looked out the window.

Diana was nowhere to be seen, good, if she was there he might not have been able to do what he was about to without being caught.

* * *

><p>Sky slung his bag over his shoulder. It was not all that heavy. His sword was sheathed at his hip. He sighed, walking to the still-open window. Looking into the distance, he saw the silhouette of a forest.<p>

Taking a deep breath, he jumped from the window, landing on the ground with a small thud. Quietly, he walked from the base, looking back, he sighed. He didn't want to do this, but he _did _want to keep Jason and Ty safe.

But what if he put them in more danger by running away? He didn't see how that could happen, what could. Of course, he wasn't really trying to think of anything.

He walked into the forest. As he got deeper into it, he saw snow on the ground and trees. It was very dark, he took out a torch, lighting it. He took a glance back at the direction of Sky Army base, but it was obscured by trees.

He walked on, snow shifted beneath his feet. He adjusted his sunglasses. He heard movement behind him, he turned, lifts his torch above his head as if ready. To strike. He saw something out of the corner of his eye. He turned towards a tree, behind it, he saw a shadow, two glowing white eyes stared at him.

He stepped back. "Hello, brother." Kek's voice came from the figure. Kek stepped into the torchlight, his black hair blew slightly in the breeze. His white eyes glowed menacingly.

"Why did you do it?" Sky asked. "What ever do you mean?" Kek asked, a smirk on his face, "Don't play dumb! You know exactly what I'm talking about! You joined Herobrine!" Sky shouted. "Because, Sky," Kek said, "I'm tired of running, being chased by our father! I am tired of it! I'm done! Besides... Being on this side of things is much more... Fun." Without warning, Kek sped forward, he was a blur as he grabbed Sky around the throat, holding him against the tree.

"You're coming with me, Sky," Kek said, "I'm sure dad will be happy to see you." Sky struggled against Kek's grip. Kek was older than sky by two years, he was also stronger. "No!" Diana's voice came from behind Kek. Kek turned, still holding Sky's throat, Sky stumbled slightly.

Diana's bow was pointed at Kek's head. "Make one move, and _I'll _kill him myself, here and now." Kek said threateningly. Pulling Sky in front of him, he pulled out a knife, holding it to Sky's throat.

Diana's eyes widened behind her sunglasses, "You wouldn't." Kek smiled, "Yes, I would." Sky didn't dare struggle, the knife was already pressed against his throat, if he struggled, the knife would cut into his skin.

"Put down the bow, Diana." Kek said. Diana reluctantly relaxed the bowstring, lowering it to point at the ground. "Now, I'm not taking you yet, it'll be too much work. But, I am taking Sky. You are not going to stop me, or Sky dies, now." Kek said. Diana reluctantly nodded.

"You aren't taking Sky anywhere!" Ty shouted from above. He was perched on a tree, a bow trained on Kek's skull. Kek turned as the arrow was released, it buried itself just above Kek's temple. Kek cried out in pain, releasing Sky.

Sky fell to his knees, the knife had cut into his throat when the arrow hit. Blood was flowing steadily from the wound. Kek narrowed his eyes angrily at Ty, Jason was by his side, sword clutched in his hand.

Jason jumped down, swinging at Kek. Kek dodged, grabbing Sky by the back of his shirt. "Nobody move!" Kek shouted. "Or he gets it!" Jason and Ty glanced at eachother, worry on their faces. Diana took a deep breath, _I've only got one who at this, or it'll all be over... _She thought.

She carefully, quietly, lefted her bow. She drew back the string with a creak. Kek didn't notice, she released the arrow, aiming for Kek's hand which gripped the back of Sky's shirt, the other hand held a knife dangerously close to his head.

Diana closed her eyes, releasing the arrow. The arrow hit home, Kek took his hand away, shouting in pain. "Sky! Run!" Ty shouted. Sky jumped to his feet, blood still flowed from his throat.

Running, Sky looked back at Kek, he ripped the arrow from his hand, and then slid the other one from his head. Out of both wounds, a steady stream of blood began to flow. He glared at Sky, Diana, Ty, and Jason as the four dashed through the forest, back in the direction of Sky Army base.

When they reached the base, they stopped, panting. "What were you thinking!" Diana shouted at Sky. "I don't want to put Ty and Jason in danger!" Sky said. "They've been in danger since the first time they've met you! Dad knows you've known them for a long time, he'd use them even if you weren't here! It doesn't matter if you leave or stay, they'll be in danger no matter what!" Diana retorted.

Jason stepped between the siblings, "Besides, Sky, me and Ty are perfectly fine with danger. Don't worry about us, now, let's get your throat patched up." Sky sighed and they walked inside Sky Army base.


	5. Chapter 5: Taken

[Wow guys, over **_200_** views. Man you guys are really liking this story I guess. I'm really happy you are enjoying it! Don't forget to check out Rebos' story (_War Between Three_) and my other story (_Silver_). Now, on with the story!]

* * *

><p>"So, uh, how exactly did this happen?" The recruit who was making a healing potion for Sky asked. Sky thought quickly for an answer, "Skeleton." The recruit didn't believe it all that much, but she didn't question him. She handed him the finished potion.<p>

Sky drank it, his throat healed instantly. "Thanks." Sky said, setting the empty bottle on the table. "No problem, sir." The recruit said. Sky, Diana, Jason, and Ty walked to Sky's room. "So, that was Kek?" Jason asked. Sky and Diana nodded.

They heard a knock on the door, a recruit's voice came from the hall, "Sir, some friends of your are here to see you..." "Who?" Sky asked. "Mitch, Jerome, Tyler, and Sub." The recruit replied. "Okay, thank you for telling me." Sky said. "They are waiting for you outside." The recruit said.

Sky, Ty, Jason, and Diana walked out of the room and headed outside. They saw Mitch, Jerome, Tyler and Sub there, they were all injured. The four ran up to them, Sky grabbed sub by the shoulders and shook him violently, "WHAT HAPPENED SUB? WHAT HAPPENED?" Sub did not reply. The reason being he didn't have a face, so he couldn't talk.

Ty and Jason both started laughing a little. "Well, Sky-" Mitch was about to speak, but he was cut off by Sky, "I WAS TALKING TO SUB, MITCH!" "Um... Sub can't talk..." Jerome said with a laugh. "Oh yeah." Sky said. He stopped shaking Sub and instead started shaking Mitch, "WHAT HAPPENED MITCH? WHAT HAPPENED?" "We were on our way here and we were attacked." Mitch replied.

Sky stopped shaking him, "By who?" "Some guy-" Tyler was about to answer, but Sky cut him off, "I WAS ASKING MITCH!" Jerome, Ty, and Jason were laughing. "There was this guy we ran into in the forest." Mitch said, laughing a little too.

"What did he look like...?" Sky asked. "He had white eyes, but he wasn't Herobrine...he-" "Kek." Diana said, cutting Mitch off. "Who?" Jerome asked. "They're gonna find out eventually, Sky, just tell them." Diana said. Sky took a deep breath and said, "Kek is my older brother and we are Herobrine's sons. This girl is Diana, she's my younger sister."

Jerome, Tyler, and Mitch stopped laughing, their eyes widened. "You're the son of...Herobrine?" Tyler asked. "Yes." Sky replied, he took off his shades, revealing his pure white eyes. "Woah..." Jerome said in awe.

Sky put his shades back on, "I've got powers too." He held out a hand, a silently flickering flame rested on his palm. He made it turn into smoke, the smoke floated into the sky. Suddenly, Sky began to fly, he shot off the ground and into the air. He was fast. "Cool!" Jason said.

Sky landed lightly on the ground. "What else can you do?" Mitch asked. Ty yawned, "You wouldn't happen to have the power to make coffee would you?" Sky didn't answer, instead, he closed his eyes. He waved his hand over a spot on the ground, and a zombie spawned. He opened his eyes as the zombie began to burn. He waved his hand in front of the zombie and it disappeared in a cloud of thin smoke.

"You can spawn mobs and stuff." Ty said, then he asked, "Can you spawn a coffee?" Sky took a quick, deep breath and said, "Ty, why would I be able to make a coffee with my powers, that is completely useless!" "Not if you really want a coffee." Ty said.

"Can you do anything else?" Tyler asked. "Yeah, but I don't really want to show you guys more, I wanna go for a walk." Sky said. "Okay, see you when you get back." Jason said. "Let's get you guys some healing potions." Ty said to Sub, Mitch, Jerome, and Tyler.

Diana followed Sky, he was heading towards the snowy forest. "Where are you going?" Diana asked. "Just a walk." Sky replied. They passed the tree line, a light snow began to fall. "Are you okay, Sky?" Diana asked after a long moment of silence. "Why wouldn't I be?" "I don't know, just... This has been kinda crazy... And then there's Kek..." Diana sighed.

"Yeah, I'm just fine." Sky said. "You sure?" Diana asked. "Yeah." Sky replied. They walked on in silence, the snow became harder, landing on their shoulders in white sheets. The ground and trees were blanketed in it.

"Do you think that we can defeat Herobrine?" Diana asked. "Well, I've got an entire army and my friends." Sky said. "Well, what if your army finds out, will all of them really still fight for you?" Diana questioned. "I don't know, maybe quite a few won't but others will." Sky replied.

The sun was setting along the horizon, "Days go by so fast." Diana said, watching as the pink horizon line faded. "Yeah." Sky said. The creak of a bow alerted Diana, an arrow came flying for Sky's head. "Look out." Diana shouted, she threw a ball of flame at the arrow, the arrow burnt to a crisp.

In the dark shadows, Diana could see the eyes of a skeleton. Sky chucked a ball of fire at e skeleton, it dropped to the ground with a clatter of bones. "Let's get out of here, mobs are gonna be spawning." Diana said. "Those don't worry me." Sky said. "Still, let's go." Diana insisted.

She grabbed Sky by the arm and pulled him towards the Sky Army base. When they got there, Sky said good night to her and went to his room. He locked the door, taking off his shades, he flopped down into his bed. Instantly, he fell asleep, he was very tired. Two white eyes watched him from just outside his window.

The window was slid silently open, a shadowy figure slipped over the sill. Quietly, the figure crept over to Sky, his white eyes illuminating his path. It was Kek. He lifted his hand, ropes of black fire circled from the ground, they tied Sky up tightly. Sky opened his eyes, he saw Kek. He was about to call for help, but the ropes of fire covered his mouth so he could not speak.

Kek laughed coldly. By some unseen force, Sky was lifted, hovering in the air, he struggled against the ropes, but his attempts were futile. Without warning, Diana burst through the window, she had seen it all from outside. "Kek! No!" She shouted. "It's too late now, Diana!" Kek said, "You'll be next." And with that, Kek and Sky disappeared, teleported to the Nether. Where Herobrine waited.


	6. Chapter 6: They Know Now

[A/N: Hey guys, just to let you know, K don't know how often I'm going to be posting cuz I'm going to be really busy for the next few weeks! I hope you'll understand... Anyways, I'm really sorry for not posting in like two or three days, I'll try my best to post at least ever other day. (If I get the chance, everyday) Now, on with the story!]

* * *

><p>"No! No! No! <em>No<em>!" Diana shouted, staring at the spot where her brothers had been just seconds before. There was a hard, frantic knock on the door. Diana opened it, Mitch, Jerome, Sub, Tyler, Jason, and Ty were standing there. They came in, "What happened? Where's Sky?" Tyler asked. "Kek took him!" Diana said worriedly.

"Where?" Jerome asked. "The Nether! Where Herobrine is!" Diana said. "What do we do?" Jason asked. "Well, we have to save him!" Diana said. "How? By going to the Nether?" Ty asked. Diana nodded. "Let's go." Diana said.

They left the base, when they were in the forest, Diana created a Nether portal with her powers. "Come on, we have to hurry." Diana said. She jumped through the portal, filled by the others. They came out in the Nether. Landing on the hard, hot red stone that served as ground.

White ghasts flew above them, every so often crying. Pigmen wandered around, not paying any attention to the newcomers. Diana led them forwards, soon, a castle came into view. It was made from nether brick. They went inside, they stopped short when they heard Sky yell in pain.

"You've got one last chance, Sky! Join us? Or die!" Herobrine's voice echoed through the castle. The group ran towards the sound. They found a door, Diana opened it a crack and peered in.

Sky was kneeling on the ground in pain. Herobrine was prepared to kill him with a fireball. Kek stood off to the side, watching in amusement. "Well?" Herobrine asked Sky. "Never..." Sky replied weakly. "Thought so." Herobrine said. He released the fire, Sky braced himself for the blow. But it would never hit. Diana sprinted in front of the fireball, it hit her in the chest, making her stumble backwards.

"You aren't going to kill him!" Diana said, her chest was burnt but she ignored the pain. Jason, Ty, Sub, Tyler, Mitch, and Jerome joined her. Kek stepped forward. Herobrine narrowed his white eyes, "Then I'll kill you all first." Without warning, the room began to shake. The ground began to split. The cracks raced all through the floor, then breaking apart into smaller piece that floated onto a lake of lava.

"Be careful." Diana warned them, she went-jumping from piece to piece-towards Herobrine. Mitch and Jerome went to help Sky who was weakly standing up. "Come on, Sky, let's get out of here." Mitch said. "No." Sky replied, "This is my fight too." With that, Sky ran off to help Diana. He winced with each step but he seemed to be fine.

Monsters were rising from the lava. At first, they burned red, but as they climbed onto the pieces of land, they turned to normal. Zombies, skeletons, pigmen, you name it. They were everywhere. Jason and Ty were battling Kek. Kek was skillful, winning though he was outnumbered.

Everyone else-being Mitch, Jerome, Sub, and Tyler-were battling the monsters. Diana and Sky battled Herobrine skillfully over the lava. Though Herobrine was better balanced and stronger, the brother and sister were holding up well. Without warning, lava geysers sprang up around them, "Diana! Look out!" Sky shouted, a geyser was bubbling right beside her. She leapt away just as the geyser shot up, showering the place she'd been with lava.

Sky threw a ball of lava at Herobrine. Herobrine caught it with ease, it hardened into obsidian and burst into flames. Herobrine threw it back at Sky, who ducked. It singed the top of his hair. Diana had snuck around behind Herobrine. She threw a ball of flame at him, scorching his back. He yelled in pain, turning to face Diana. Diana was skillfully leaping from piece to piece, she had become more accustomed to the setting.

While Herobrine was turned, Sky ran over, he drew his budder sword and stabbed Herobrine in the back. Herobrine gasped in pain. Sky wrenched the sword out, Herobrine turned, the sword had driven through his stomach as well. He was bleeding badly.

"Sky, let's get out of here!" Jason shouted, he and Tay had successfully knocked Kek unconscious. Sky and Diana ran from Herobrine, towards the doorway. The door had fallen into the lava when the floor split. "No!" Herobrine shouted. Sky, Diana, Jason, Ty, and Mitch had made it through the doorway. They turned as Sub, Jerome, and Tyler started to catch up. But, without warning lava geysers sprouted from the ground, block Sub, Jerome, and Tyler's path.

"Sub! Jerome! Tyler!" Sky shouted, but no reply came. "Sky, come on!" Diana shouted as they saw two white glowing eyes on the other side of the lava. Diana grabbed his arm and pulled him down the halls. They made it out of the castle quickly. "There's a por-" "I know where the portal is!" Diana cut Sky off. They went though the portal and fell out into Sky Army's supply room. Mitch shut the portal.

"We left them behind!" Sky shouted. Mitch took a deep breath and said, "We can't go back yet, we need to be ready." Mitch said. "Maybe we should get some help for this battle." Jason said, staring at the shut portal. "But who would help?" Sky asked. "Maybe Sky Army." Ty suggested. "No. They can't find out!" Sky said.

"But Sky, we need help." Mitch said. "They've got a point there." Diana said. "But-" Jason cut Sky off, "Sky, they were going to find out eventually, it's better they find out sooner than later." Sky let out a sigh and said, "Okay, call a Sky Army meeting."

Within five minutes, the Army was gathered in the meeting area. Sky stood in front of the,. Diana, Jason, Ty, and Mitch stood to the side. Sky took a deep breath and began, "Now, there is something that I have to tell you all... Something very important." The recruits looked at each other, wondering what it could be.

"I am Herobrine's son. Diana is Herobrine's daughter. Sub, Jerome, and Tyler have been captured by Herobrine." The entire army gasped. Some wore scared looks on their faces after finding out that Sky was Herobrine's son. Others, just looked shocked. "We need to save them, but Herobrine is powerful. We will need training." Sky said, "Now, who is going to stick with me in this battle?" Many recruits that had looked shocked raised their hands, still loyal to their leader.

A few of the scared ones did as well, but the others shrunk to the back of the crowd. "Alright, everyone, I want some of you to start training, I'll have Jason, Mitch, and Ty in charge of supervising the training. Diana and I will take some of you to help us make a plan." Sky said.

"How about... You," Sky said, pointing to a girl with long brown hair and steel turquoise eyes. The girl nodded, her expression happy at being asked by her leader to help make a plan. "You." Diana said, pointing to a girl with long, dark brown hair and brown eyes. The girl nodded. "You two." Sky said to two boys. One with brown hair and the other with black. The two nodded. "Alright, the rest of you, get training."

The others who were staying began to head for the training area with Jason, Ty, and Mitch. The others just wandered off. Sky and Diana led the way to the planning room. There, they had virtual visuals of the different dimensions, maps, and many other things to help them formulate a plan.

"Okay." Sky said as opened the door. "Let's get started."


	7. Chapter 7: The Plan

[I've got 400 views! You guys are really great! I'm so glad you're enjoying the story! I'll post as often as I can. On with the story!]

* * *

><p>The group stood around a table laid out with many different maps. Some showed different areas of the Overworld while others showed the different areas of the Nether.<p>

The girl with long, brown hair and steel turquoise eyes was named Annabelle. The girl with long, dark brown hair and brown eyes was Jade. The boy with black hair and brown eyes was Daniel. The other boy with brown hair and hazel eyes was Ben.

"Okay, so on the map, we are here," Sky said, pointing to a small yellow dot on the map. "We have a Nether portal here, so I assume we will use that to enter the Nether, but, if we're attacked first-which is unlikely unless it's those Survivors or another mere threat-then we should know the other parts of the world as well."

"Sir," Annabelle said. Sky turned to look at her, "what if he expects us all to go through that one because it's the closest one?" "Well, there are other Nether portals, we'll go through a different one." Sky said. "But," Jade cut in, "this entire army is so big, we'll be noticed immediately when we go through the portal. I think what Annabelle is trying to say is that we should split into many groups. Then, we can enter each group one by one and give each group time to spread out." Jade finished.

Sky thought for a moment, "That is a good plan, what do you think, Diana?" Diana nodded, "It is, because you're right, if we go in all at once, we'll be noticed and not be able to get close enough to get inside the castle. Once we're inside, we can save Sub, Jerome, and Tyler. We can also end this." Diana said, the last sentence had an edge of fierceness.

"Okay, so, there are Nether portals here, here, here, here, here, and here." Sky said, pointing to little purple numbers on the map. "See how they're all numbers, that is so we know which ones to use. The one at our base is Nether portal one." Sky said. "Hm." Daniel said, "These three are pretty far, the others are pretty close. I'd say on foot it'd take about, an hour or so to get to the closer ones and two or three to get to the farther ones."

"I think maybe we should use horses as a mode of transport. It will cut our travel time by half-with good pace that is." Ben said. "Good idea." Diana said. "Alright, so," Sky said, pulling a map of the Nether to the center of the table. "portals one two and six are on this map." Sky continued. "See here, how there is a netherrack overhang?" Sky pointed to a small bit of netherrack that obscured some lava and soulsand. The group nodded.

"Well, I say we get our best archers and station them up there. Because remember, Herobrine isn't the only one we'll be dealing with. There are pigmen, ghasts, wither skeletons, then there's the fact that Herobrine can summon others like zombies, enderman, skeletons, anything." Sky said. "That's true." Diana agreed. "So while some of the battle happens outside, the rest will be in the castle." Jade said.

"I think we should have the archers go mainly for the ghasts, because the ghasts can blow out the Nether portals and we'll be stuck there." Annabelle said, adjusting her budder helmet. "Good point." Sky agreed. "How about we have someone lead a small group of some of our stealthiest recruits and break in without being noticed. They can save Sub, Jerome, and Tyler. Me and Diana can end Herobrine." Sky said.

* * *

><p>"Good job, but make sure you don't lower your bow until the arrow has for sure left it's position. If you do, then the arrow will go down as well." Mitch was instructing a young recruit who had made a halfway decent shot with a bow, but could've done better. He'd lowered his bow too soon.<p>

"Yes sir." The recruit said, he loaded his bow and poised it to aim. He released the arrow, waiting until the arrow was had well left the bow. He lowered it seconds before the arrow hit dead center. "Keep up the good work." Mitch said.

Nearby, Jason was helping a recruit who was having trouble fighting on a horse. "It's simple," Jason said, mounting a horse of his own, "you need to have balance though, so that way you won't fall off." The recruit nodded, holding the reins in one hand, the other hand held a budder sword.

The recruit rode forward, ready to swing his sword, but as he swung, he lost his balance, falling off the horse. "Try again, you'll get it." Jason said, helping the recruit up. Ty was helping a recruit with fighting while at the same time parkouring.

"You have to balance on he block while at the same time attack and jump to other blocks." Ty said. The recruit nodded, she leapt to another block and swung her sword at a practice dummy that had been set up for training. She cut the head clean off. "Good job!" Ty said.

* * *

><p>Finally, Sky, Diana, Annabelle, Jade, Daniel, and Ben had finished the plan. It was simple:<p>

Nine groups would be led by Sky, Diana, Annabelle, Jade, Daniel, Ben, Mitch, Ty, and Jason. Each group would split into their own smaller groups. Sky and Diana would lead their groups to portal six-which was the farthest away from the base. Annabelle would lead her group to portal five. Jade would lead her group to portal four. Daniel and Ben would lead their groups to portal three. Mitch would lead his group to portal two. Ty and Jason would lead their groups to portal one.

One at a time, each group would enter the Nether. They would be given three minutes to spread out. The archers would go to any overhangs they could find where they'd be high above the battle so they could easily shoot the enemies. Once all the groups had dispersed, Sky would give the command for Annabelle's, Ty's, Jason's, Diana's, and his own group to sneak into the castle.

Once inside, the groups outside would alert the mobs of their presence, thereby alerting Herobrine. Outside, there would be a battle. Inside, Sky and Diana would be fighting Herobrine and Kek, the others would be fighting the other mobs. When the army was told the plan, they started to separate into groups. Annabelle's group was the smallest. Each group leader was given a walky talky to communicate.

Mitch's group was made up of all the archers. After a few days of training, Sky called a meeting. "You've all been training really hard, and even though we've lost many recruits because they now know who I am, we are still strong!" The army cheered when he said they were strong. Once they settled again, Sky continued, "I believe that today we can end this battle once and for all!" The army cheered again.

"Now, let's recap on the plan." Sky said, "Which group will be the rescue for Sub, Jerome, and Tyler?" Annabelle's group raised their hands high. "Excellent, who will be the archers?" Sky asked, Mitch's group raised their hands. "Good, who will be going into the castle?" The hands of Annabelle's, Ty's, Jason's, and Diana's, and Sky's groups' hands went up. "Okay. Now, who will be outside the castle?" Sky asked. Mitch's, Daniel's, and Ben's groups raised their hands.

"Good, now, who is ready for battle?" Sky asked, at this, the entire army cheered. "Alright then everyone, follow your leaders to your portals, we will meet you at the Nether!" Sky commanded. Ty and Jason led their groups to the supply room where portal one was. The other groups headed away from the base, going to their assigned portals.


	8. Chapter 8: The Battle

[A/N: I'll try to post as much as I can everyone, I a, truly sorry that it is taking me so long to write chapters! Thank you for being patient with me even when I take a bit long to post a chapter. Have a Happy Thanksgiving! On with the story!]

* * *

><p>When everyone had reached their portals, Sky's voice came through the walkie-talkie. "<em>Okay, Mitch, have your groups enter first.<em>" "Group one, you've got two minutes to spread out, do not get spotted." Mitch commanded. A small group of maybe ten or twenty recruits walked through the portal.

When their two minutes were up, Mitch let the next group through. Once all of his groups were in, he entered as well. "Okay," he spoke into his walkie-talkie, "we're in."

Once all the groups had entered, it didn't even look like anyone was in the Nether. There were many good hiding places, so the recruits had no trouble not being spotted. Sky lifted his walkie-talkie, "To the castle." He whispered into it, not wanting his voice to alert any monsters.

Quietly, one by one, each group made their way into the castle. Closing the gate behind them, Sky whispered into the talkie, "Now." There was a loud racket outside, the squeal of pigmen, the rattle of bone, the cry of a ghast, a blaze's blast, then the sound of sword on sword. "Annabelle, you know what to do." Sky said. Annabelle nodded, "You, you, and you, come with me." Annabelle said, gesturing to two young girls and a slightly older boy.

They followed her as she headed for where Sky had told her the dungeon was. Sky, Diana, Ty, and Jason continued forward. They entered the throne room, the large doors were already open. When they were inside, the doors slammed shut. Everyone turned and saw Herobrine. "Hello, Sky Army." Herobrine said with a maniacal grin.

* * *

><p>Annabelle and the three recruits walked quietly down a nether brick staircase. They found an iron door, there was no button or lever. One of the recruits pulled a lever out of her bag and placed it next to the door. Annabelle pulled the lever and the door opened with a bang.<p>

Quickly, the recruits followed Annabelle inside. "Sub? Jerome? Tyler?" Annabelle called as loudly as she dared. "Who's there?" Tyler's voice came from one of the cells farther down the walkway edged by barred cells. Annabelle and the recruits ran towards his voice.

The hall became darker, lit only by red stone torches. They saw Tyler, Sub, and Jerome. They were each in separate cages. "We're here to rescue you." Annabelle said, going over to Sub's cell. "Good, it's been really boring here." Jerome said, "Where's Sky? You're obviously from Sky Army." "Sky is battling Herobrine by now." Annabelle replied, pulling the lever, letting Sub out.

"We've gotta help Sky and the others. Where are they?" Tyler asked. "Follow us." Annabelle said. They left the cell room and made their way to the throne room. They saw the battle raging. Among the heat of battle, Annabelle spotted Sky and Diana battling Herobrine.

"Alright everyone." Annabelle said, "Let's do this." They ran into the battle.

* * *

><p>Sky lunged at Herobrine, his sword in hand. He swung violently, but Herobrine was quick. Herobrine teleported behind Sky, kicking him down on the ground. He was about to strike him with a ball of flames but Diana had a trick up her sleeve.<p>

Quickly, Diana reached out her hand, the fire in Herobrine's hand shot to her hand. Herobrine turned to Diana, Diana threw the fire at Herobrine. Herobrine grabbed the fire, turning it to smoke in his hands. Sky stood up, while Herobrine was distracted, he lunged at him, slicing through his side with his sword.

Herobrine cried out in pain, turning to face Sky, whose sword was dripping in blood. In Herobrine'e hand, a sword of pure fire appeared. He lunged at Sky, swinging the sword. Sky blocked the attack with his own sword, but in the process, his sword melted.

In Sky's hand, a ball off flame formed, he threw it at Herobrine's head. Herobrine caught it and threw it back at him. Sky ducked. Diana came up behind Herobrine with her budder sword, she stabbed him in the back as hard as she could.

Herobrine roared in pain, Diana wrenched the sword out. Sky looked around, _I don't now how much more the recruits can take, the mobs keep coming to no end and their weapons and armor might break soon... Maybe I should call a retreat._ He thought. He spotted Sub helping a recruit who was surrounded by mobs.

"Okay, so Annabelle did get them." Sky muttered as Herobrine turned and threw a fireball at Diana. He lifted his walkie-talkie and said, "Everyone, retreat!" The recruits immediately began to fall back, working towards the portals, still fighting.

Diana dodged the fireball and dashed for the doorway. Sky followed her. Herobrine's stomach was bleeding heavily, he ignored the pain though. "Kek! Don't let them escape!" Kek left his spot from fighting a small recruit and teleported in front of Sky and Diana.

Sky and Diana had seen this coming though, and instead of stopping, they dashed around him, not losing speed. Kek turned and grabbed Diana by the hood of her cloak. "Not so fast, Diana." Kek said. Sky stopped and turned, "Diana!" "It's okay! Go without me!" Diana called to him.

Sky reluctantly turned and ran to the portal. He realized he'd run through the one at Sky Army base. He looked around the supply room and saw that the recruits seemed to have already left. Jason and Ty were the only ones in there.

"Hey, Sky." Ty said. "Where's Diana?" Jason asked. Sky looked back at the portal, "She's... Um... She didn't make it out, Kek got her... She's alive but... She's with them..."


	9. Chapter 9: Autumn

[A/N: OMG I'm _SO_ sorry about not posting! I've been really busy with Thanksgiving and stuff. So, without further ado, Skydoesminecraft's Secret Chapter Nine!]

* * *

><p>Jason shook his head, "Why does something like this always happen?" Ty shrugged, "Life's hard man, we just have to make another plan and get her out." "Yeah, and have that one fail too." Jason commented.<p>

They had started heading back to Sky's room. They were walking through the budder encrusted halls. "Well, what are we going to do then?" Sky asked, opening the door. They went inside and closed the door. "Well, I think we should get Annabelle, Daniel, Ben, and Jade. They can help us, just like last time." Ty said.

"I'll go get them." Sky said. He stood up and walked out of the room. He found Annabelle in her room. Each recruit got a room they shared with five others. Each room held six. Annabelle shared with Jade and a few other girls.

She had a scar on her cheek from the battle, otherwise just some bruises and scratches on her arms where the armor didn't reach. "Hey, Sky." Annabelle greeted him. "Hey Annabelle, I need you to go meet Ty and Jason in my room, I'll explain everything there. Do you know where Jade, Daniel, and Ben are?" Sky asked. Annabelle nodded, "Jade is at training with Daniel, Ben's in his room." "Thanks." Sky said, he headed off to get Ben.

When he reached Ben's room he said to go meet Annabelle, Ty, and Jason in his room. Then he went to get Daniel and Jade. When he found them, they were training with bows. Both were very accurate. He told them to go to his room to meet Jason, Ty, Ben, and Annabelle. He said he'd be there in a minute.

He went outside for fresh air. It was night-time. The air was crisp and cool. Snow was drifting from the dark sky. "Help! Someone!" A voice shouted from the dark forest. Sky quickly dashed towards the voice. He sprinted through the forest, tripping over piles of snow his feet caught on. He broke into a clearing and saw a girl. She was clutching her bleeding arm, a shadowy figure stood over her.

In the figure's hand, it held a glowing diamond sword. The figure raised the sword, ready to bring it down on the girl. The girl screamed as the figure brought it down, but Sky was quick. He pulled his bow and quickly loaded an arrow. Just before the sword smashed into the girl's skull, he released the arrow.

It hit the sword and the sword was hit into a tree, and there it stuck. The arrow still stuck in the blade. The figure turned to Sky. It's eyes were pure blood-red. It suddenly disappeared in a shadowy smoke. Sky ran to the girl, kneeling beside her. She still clutched her arm. "Are you okay?" He asked. "I'll be fine." The girl replied in her soft voice.

"What's your name?" Sky asked. "My name is Autumn." The girl replied. "Here, I'll take you back to my base, you can call me Sky." He told her. He took her left hand so he wouldn't hurt her right arm. It was covered in wet blood, her wound was still bleeding too.

He took her quickly back to the base and rushed her to the medical area. When the doctor washed the blood away, Sky could see how bad the wound was. It was deep and long. It ran the length of her entire arm. It was down to her bone. She'd lost a lot of blood, her skin was paled.

"I can fix her arm, she'll be fine." The doctor said, hurrying to the counter. He quickly brewed a pink liquid and handed it to Autumn. She drank it and coughed, her arm began to heal immediately. Sky watched as the sliced skin moved on its own. It reattached together.

When its repair is finished, a long scar is left. "You're okay now, just take it easy." The doctor said. Autumn nodded. "Sky?!" Annabelle's voice came from the doorway. "Wait a minute, Autumn!?" Annabelle ran over to Autumn. Autumn's eyes widened, "Annabelle?!" They hugged each other.

"You know each other?" Sky asked. "Yeah, Autumn, Jade, this other girl named Beth, and I go way back!" Annabelle said happily. "Well, if she wants she can help us." Sky said. "With what?" Annabelle asked. "Oh yeah, I'll tell you when we're somewhere more private." Sky said.

Autumn, Sky, and Annabelle went to Sky's room. "Sky! Thank Notch! We thought something had happened to you!" Jade said, "Wait, Autumn!?" Jade and Autumn hugged. "Ok everyone." Sky said, "Now, Diana has been captured, we need to make a plan to save her."

"I don't know who Diana is, or what's going on, for that matter." Autumn said. So, Annabelle and Jade explained everything to Autumn quickly. Everything from Sky being Herobrine's son along with Diana and Kek and what was going on. "You're-" Autumn was about to ask Sky, but he cut her off, "Yes, now, back to making this plan." "I've got an idea then!" Autumn said.

"Let's hear it." Sky said. "Ok." Autumn began, "So, we have only like, us go into the Nether. We have Ty, Jason, Annabelle, Jade, Daniel, Ben, and I distract Herobrine and Kek. You go get Diana. Then, so no one gets taken on the way out, we make sure we aren't able to be grabbed from behind. If that Keke guy or Herobrine teleports in front of us, we scatter and regroup." It was a simple plan.

"It might just work!" Sky said. "Let's do it then." Jason said. "When?" Ty asked. "We'll have to wait, if we do it too soon, they'll be expecting us." Annabelle said. "True." Sky said, "We'll do it in... Two days."

Everyone agreed. They would meet in the storage room in two days and do it. "But one thing." Sky said, "No one is getting left behind, no matter what. We are all getting out, or none of us are getting out. Okay?" Sky said. Everyone nodded.

"Alright." Daniel said. "Two days." Ben said, looking at Daniel. Daniel and Ben left the room first, whispering very lowly to each other. When Sky was the only one left in the room, he decided to sleep. He climbed into bed and stared at the ceiling, "Don't worry Diana," he whispered, "we'll rescue you." And he drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10: They Betrayed Sky Army

[A/N: Sorry it's taking longer and longer for these chapters, I'll try to post more recently!]

* * *

><p>Sky jolted awake, his sister's tortured scream rang in his ears. He had just had a terrifying nightmare. He tried to calm his breathing. He slipped out of bed, the sun still hadn't risen and only a pale light allowed sight.<p>

He made his way to the door, opening it into the brightly lit hallway. Once his eyes adjusted to the brightness, he walked down the narrow hall. Sky made it outside, inhaling a deep breath of air. He leaned against the wall, sliding down to the ground.

He closed his eyes in thought, hoping against all odds that Diana was perfectly okay. But he knew that she wasn't. This was Herobrine. If she was fine then that would mean she joined him. Sky shook his head, watching as the first hint of sun peeked over the horizon.

He heard the door open and footsteps. He didn't look to see who it was. "Something wrong, Sky?" It was Autumn. She sat down next to him. "I'm just thinking about Diana. I hope she's okay." Autumn nodded, "I figured as much." Sky sighed, watching the stars slowly disappear, blending into the paling sky.

Sky stood up, Autumn did too. "So, Autumn." Sky said, heading towards the forest, Autumn followed. "Hm?" She asked. "Tell me about yourself." Sky said. "Well, I like to travel a lot. I was actually traveling until I was attacked by-" she suddenly stopped herself from talking. "By who?" Sky asked. Autumn sighed, "His name is Austin... He's my father." "So, your father is trying to kill you?" Sky asked. Autumn nodded.

Autumn suddenly stopped. "What's wrong?" Sky asked. Autumn turned and quickly drew her sword, it was a glowing iron sword with a very sharp tip. Without warning, the shadowy figure from before sped from the bushes behind them, pinning Autumn against the nearest tree. As the figure stopped, Sky got a good look at him. His hair was jet black, his skin slightly tanned. He wore a black asserts hurt and denim jeans. His shoes were gray tennis shoes. His eyes were blood-red.

Autumn struggled against his hold, she had dropped her sword when he pushed her into the tree, it lay casted away in the leaves on the ground. Austin's eyes suddenly started glowing black, Hazel's did too. "Hazel!" Sky shouted, he ran for the iron sword, grabbing it. Hazel's reddish-brown hair started turning black. "Get away from her!" Sky screamed at Austin, he swung the sword, stabbing it into Austin's back.

Austin cried out in pain, turning to face Sky. Hazel slid to the ground, both her and Austin's eyes had stopped glowing. Austin lunged at Sky, his hand around his throat. Sky kicked Austin in the stomach, knocking him back. Austin disappeared in a black smoke. Sky ran to Hazel, her hair was completely black. Her eyes were closed, her breathing slow.

He pulled her from the ground, slinging her arm over his shoulders. He took her back to base, leaning her against the wall. Annabelle ran outside in a rush, as she saw them she hurried over to them, "What happened?!" She asked. Sky explained about Austin and what had happened.

"That idiot! Ugh! Too many problems today!" Annabelle said, exasperated. "What else is wrong?" Sky asked. "Well, let's see, we were attacked by the Survivors again, a few pigmen came from the portal and started attacking everyone, we ran out of potion ingredients, and worst of all..." Annabelle trailed off.

"What? What happened?!" Sky demanded to know. Annabelle sighed and said, "Diana's with Herobrine now, Diana and Kek came looking for you, they killed six recruits... Including Daniel and Ben." Sky's eyes widened behind his shades, "N-no Diana would never..." "I'm sorry, Sky." Annabelle said, placing a comforting hand on Sky's shoulder.

Sky closed his eyes, "It's okay, let's just focus on the problem now." "You're right, even though there are two problems now, Hazel and the potion ingredients." Annabelle said. "Hazel?" Sky asked. "Sometimes, Autumn's hair will turn like that and her eyes will turn gray and she'll have an alternate personality, she'll become Hazel. It used to happen a lot." Annabelle explained.

"So, Autumn is two people?" sky asked. "Kinda..." Annabelle said, "But she'll be fine, I'd better be there with her to explain everything, she never remembers anything from when she was Autumn. I'll take her to my room." Annabelle took Autumn back to her room, leaving Sky alone.

He headed inside and found Jason and Ty, they were supervising training. "Jason! Ty!" Sky shouted. "Yeah, man?" Ty asked, turning to Sky. "Did you send out a group or two to gather potion ingredients?" Sky asked. Jason nodded, "We covered everything, don't worry."

"Good, okay, how did the battle with the Survivors go?" Sky asked. "One recruit was lost, others were badly injured. No Survivors left without at least a horrible slice or two." Ty reported. "How about the pigmen?" Sky asked. "We kill 'em all." Jason said.

"Good." Sky said, turning, he walked away. He headed to his room. When he opened the door, something didn't feel right. He felt an outside wind inside the room through a crack in his door. He opened the door all the way. The window was ajar, his room was trashed. Bedclothes were thrown on the floor, his drawers were all open and their contents emptied onto the floor.

"Who did this?" He wondered aloud. He turned into the hall and ran to Annabelle's room. He knocked on the door frantically. Annabelle's voice said, "Come in!" Sky opened the door and saw Hazel sitting on the bed, Annabelle beside her. "Annabelle, what happened to my room?" Sky asked. Annabelle looked confused, "Your room?" She stood up, "Be right back, Hazel." She walked out of her room and Sky shut the door, "My room, come look."

They went to Sky's trashed room, Annabelle looked around, "I don't know what happened." She said. "When I left, my room was fine." Sky said. "I'll help you fix it up, make sure nothing's missing though." Annabelle said. So they got to work, remaking the bed and filling the drawers. Sky was going through some books of his, they were important books.

"Something's missing." Sky said, looking through the stack for the fourth time. "It's a book my uncle gave me, it had a lot of important stuff in it." Sky said. "Are you sure? Check again." Annabelle said, shutting the window. "I've checked four times now, it's not here." Sky said.

* * *

><p>Daniel and Ben walked through the forest, unharmed. A leather-bound book clutched tightly in Daniel's hands. "Diana and Kek did a nice job pretending to kill us." Ben said. "Yeah." Daniel agreed, "We were so close to failing doing our job though." "But we made it. Now we've got the book, and all we have to do now is get it to Herobrine." Ben said. Daniel nodded.<p> 


End file.
